


WhatPumpkinComics: The Review

by JERRYBERRY96, Kronus88



Series: Universal Randomizer Mayhem [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, God Tier, Heir of Breath God Tier, Implied Mutilation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, The Comic, TheComic, implied gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronus88/pseuds/Kronus88
Summary: What if Homestuck, one of the most famous webcomic of all time, wasn't a webcomic? What if it was a comic book series, a 90's comic book series? This is a small fic that talks about an idea that I had in my mind for a long time and now I have decide to publish it. So now brace yourself, because you'll be transported back in the 90's in WHATPUMPKINCOMICS: THE REVIEW!





	1. Intro: What is WhatPumpkinComics?

**Author's Note:**

> To my most loyal reader, Kronus88. I hope that you will love it, and I hope that all of you will love it.  
> To Best Friend,  
> I Am Now A Co-Author So We Are Making This Happen Demi-Gods Get Ready For A Story Of Story's With Changes Grand And Small. In The Wise Words Of Dave Strider We Are Making This Happen.*  
> *May Have Change Some Words Or Forgotten.

WhatPumpkinComics. A name that many kids of the 90s loved. Founded in the 1990 by Andrew Hussie, it was initially a small local publishing company that had its first moderate success with Jailbreak, a comedy series about an inmate trying to escape from a weird jail, and Bard Quest, a parody of Dungeons and Dragons. After being sued by the owners of the rights of Dungeons and Dragons, Hussie was forced to close down Bard Quest and decided to create a new series in 1993: Sburb. It was a massive success in the 90s, with a merchandising that included games, albums and a cult cartoon that for some reasons was named Homestuck (later Homestuck: Sburb) . In 1997 WhatPumpkinComics was bought by Dark Horse Comics, who decided to give them a notable independence. And forced them to reboot the comic series. Because of this Hussie produced a reboot called Sburb Alpha (and renamed the predecessor Sburb Beta), that later was turned, with a clever ploy, into the follow up of the original Sburb. The series was concluded, after 7 years, in 2000, with an epic miniseries called Sburb: The Last Act. In 2009 the author was contacted by Paramount and asked if he wanted to make a movie based on Sburb, and because of this Dark Horse comics decided to make a reboot of the series and call it Sburb. This reboot received mixed reviews because it changed many things, but mostly some important plot points and, according to someone, toned down the violence. Because of this I have decided to make a review of the original and beloved series, beginning with Sburb Beta. 

This series was divided originally into 4 comics that talked about four kids that one day decided to play a game called Sburb beginning an adventure that will change their life... and almost killed them. Later, various other series were published that expanded the Sburb universe, including one that was originally not part of it before being retconnetted by its spiritual successor. These series are:

 

  * Homestuck: one of the first four series to be published, it became incredibly popular, to the point that at the begining most of the merchandising was based on this comic book (luckily things changed soon). It's main character is John Egbert, the Heir of Breath.  

  * The Seer: the second series to be published. It's main character, for the first half of the series, is Rose Lalonde, but after a drastic genre shift, the main character became a, initially misterious, subject nicknamed "the Hooded One".  

  * Strider: the third of the first four series, it deals of Dave Strider and his quest to became an hero.  

  * Jade n’ Bec: a comedy series, it talks of Jade Harley and her adventures inside Sburb. It spawned the spin-off Chronicles of Skaia.  

  * Chronicles of Skaia: a miniseries that deals of the quest of the kids guardians. It introduces many important plot points and revealed many secrets... and introduces many new ones.  

  * Sgrub: <<TOP SECRET>>  

  * The Reunion: <<TOP SECRET>>  

  * The Trolls Hunt: <<TOP SECRET>>  

  * The End: <<TOP SECRET>>  

  * Problem Sleuth: initially not part of the series, it was later retconnected because Hussie made a new series, set in the same universe, that was directly tied into Sburb. The characters of this series later reappears as main characters in Sburb: The Last Act.  




I’ll begin next time with the review of the first, and more popular, comic book of the series: Homestuck! So stay tuned for the next episode of WhatPumpkinComics: The Review!


	2. Episode One: Homestuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we will talk about Homestuck, the first comic book of Sburb Beta!

**Homestuck** , **Homestuck** , **Homestuck**. This name was tied with many good children memories during the 90’s. Maybe because of the awesome cartoon (funny fact: the reason why the cartoon was initially called Homestuck instead of Sburb was because Sburb wasn’t considered a good name for a tv show), maybe because of the toys, maybe because of the videogames. Anyway, let’s talk about the story

 

  * **Story**



Homestuck is a comic book that tells the story of John Egbert, a normal 13 years old with an horrible taste in movies that, the day of his 13th birthday receive Sburb, an highly waited game that is told to be a very interesting and exciting RPG. After he install the game on his PC and place down some machinery that are needed by the game to begin, he obtains a creature called Sprite that has the ability to merge with organic and inorganic beings to become more powerful, protect the player at the beginning of the adventure and giving him hints and advices. While he is adding things to make the Sprite more efficient, John discover that a meteor is going to crash on his house and he manage to save himself from it using the machinery to create an apple that warps him and his house inside the game. Once here not only his father, who was making some cakes, gets abducted by the monsters of the game, but the Sprite adsorb the ashes of John’s grandma, thus becoming Nannasprite, who reveals at his grandson that he has to complete some challenges to reach Typheus, the God of Wind, and obtain “the greatest gift known by a man.” And so it begins the adventure of John inside the Land of Wind and Shade, a magical land inhabited by yellow salamanders who is suffering not only the invasion of monsters, but also by the pollution caused by a mysterious oil that’s spreading and contaminating the planet. At first John, armed of one normal hammer, isn’t a very good hero: he gets almost killed by the monsters, he has the problem to accept the fact that he is trapped inside the game and he can’t come back since the World has been destroyed and, most of all, he waste a lot of resources making a ridiculous amount of weird stuff. The biggest problem is, however, a mysterious creature, with gray skin, a mechanic arm, two orange horns and her weird text quirk: Vriska Serket. At the beginning of the story she is a main antagonist who tries to trick John and make him fall into her traps. Things however changes when, during one of her tentatives to kill John, she gets injured by one monster and is saved by the guy she tried to kill, who, after taking care of her, “convinces” her to help him. After this event, the story slowly changes: action and humor become less predominant, and character development become more important. John discover many of his flaws and realizes that if he doesn’t change, become more mature and slowly become an hero, saving the salamanders from the monsters, and a leader. In the meantime, he find out that Vriska isn’t a “murderous, deadpan snarker, trickster alien thing which has a massive luck”, but a depressed, self loathing alien girl that subconsciously was a death seeker who has purposely tried (and failed) to kill John many times because she hoped that he would eventually snapped out and killed her. Because of this he tries to help her, turning her into from an unwitting ally to a close friend (and hinted love interest) by the end of the series. And about the ending, let’s talk about it: John and his allies reach the last gate and travel into the palace of Typheus, who attacks him. The fight concludes only when John realizes that the real challenge is not fighting him, which is almost impossible since he is incredibly strong, but listening his words and accepting to sacrifice himself to save the others. In this way he ascend to God Tier and became the Heir of Breath. After John use his newfound power to clean the planet, Typheus tells him that there is another portal that will took him on a place where not only he would fight the final boss, but also meet his father, then he disappear. The series concludes with John and Vriska who are looking at the sky, finally free of pollution.

 

  * **Characters**


  * **John Egbert** : the main protagonist of this series. He is a 13-years-old boy with a great courage… and a great naivety that almost kills him at the beginning. He is also considers the Betty Crocker company as his archenemy and he loves terrible movies. During the story he becomes more mature and the salamanders leader. He still considers Betty Crocker as his archenemy. He _might_ have a crush, _maybe_ reciprocated, for Vriska
  * **Nannasprite** : a sprite merged with the ashes of John’s grandma, thus resurrecting her. She is always ready to help his grandson, but she has some defects: she isn’t always helpful, she loves making enormous amount of confectionery products, like cookies and cakes, and enjoys too much making pranks. She becomes less and less important by the end of the series, and in the end she gets declassated from a primary character to a secondary character, although she still remains relevant to the plot.
  * **Vriska Serket** : originally believed to be a creation of the game, made to test John, she is later revealed to be a member of an alien species called “Trolls” that has the habit of invade other planets, kill all the population and annex them to their empire. She is, at the beginning, an evil creature that want to kill John for “reasons” and tries to kill him using various complex traps and advanced technology (and luck). After one of his traps backfires horribly she gets saved by John who “convince” her to help him. Although she shows herself as a proud and aggressive warrior, she is, actually, a depressed girl who has no friend, hates herself for being an assassin and a liar and, most of all, she is, subconsciously, a death seeker that wanted to be killed by John because she hoped that he would snap out and kill her. Later, with the help of John, she manage to overcome her depression and became a better person (essentially a female version of John, but less naive). She _might_ have a crush, _maybe_ reciprocated, for John.
  * **Salamanders** : the native population of the Land of Wind and Shade. They are very excited and friendly to John, although they doubt at the beginning that he is really an hero. They are very worried of what is happening on their planet. There are many versions of them, like farmers, medics and shopkeepers.
  * **Casey** : a salamander that was adopted by John during one of the first story arcs. She is always happy and friendly to everyone, including the monsters.
  * **Monsters** : a whole bunch of creatures, that ranges from imps to giants. They wear multicoloured harlequin clothes and enjoy Nannasprite kitchen. At the end of the series some of them start to work for John in exchange of some of Nannasprite food.
  * **Typheus** : the “main antagonist” of the series, he is considered the responsible of all the bad things that happened on the planet. During the series the characters discover that the only thing he is responsible is to have polluted his own planet, but only because he wanted to test John and see if he could have become a deity. Once John complete his test he gives him some information and disappear into nothingness. Or he simply warps away. He looks like an hybrid between a man and a snake (or a worm).



 

  * **Review**



Homestuck is a well written comic book, with a lot of characters, humor and action, and this explain why it became so popular between children in the 90’s. The idea of entering into a videogame world and having many exciting adventures was and is a dream of many people. However, as the series progresses, it shows that this isn’t a good thing: many salamanders dies, the main character almost die many times and the idea that the people you love has been abducted make you think twice about the idea of living inside a videogame. However, this story isn’t a deconstruction of videogames, but rather a coming-of-age story: the game is intentionally so hard because it has to test the players and force them to mature, facing their limits and overcoming them. This important plot point became more and more predominant as the series change (slowly) genre: from a comedy-adventure story into an adventure story with a predominant character development with a little bit of humor in some points. The graphic style is a mix between a cartoonish one and a realistic one, with an interesting choice: all the human characters are literally white. Hussie did this because he wanted that the readers can imagine them as they wanted (however in some issues of Strider and The Seer is told that Dave is albino and Rose has blonde hair). The only problem of this comic is that some events are too long and break the pace of the comic and sometimes, during the most important story arcs, too much events happen at the same time. Excluding this, the series is well done and everyone should read it, children included. I said children included because this is one of the less violent series if compared to the others of Sburb Beta. And speaking of violent, the next series that I will speak about is The Seer, a series so violent that the cartoon had to cut many story arcs of the second part of the story and the comic publisher had to put a sticker that said: “Do not sell at people under the 18 years” (which didn’t worked). See you next time.

  
Ps: I have decided to add a link to a song that describes well the relationship between John and Vriska. It’s in italian, but the video is adorable! The song name is "[Tra di noi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke2XEj55IO0)" ("Between us" in english)

<Edit: since I don't know how many of you knows Italian I have decided to add another song that I believe describes well their relationship: [Major Lazer's Powerful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7OCgi7rANc)!>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you that the 90s comic au of my creation is very different from the Homestuck canon. The suicidal Vriska was originally going to be more depressed and suicidal but I have decided to tone it down. The other changes I have in plan are more extreme, for the most part. Anyway, I hope you like it! Bye!!!


	3. Episode Two: The Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we will talk about one of the more ambitious but less successful series of WhatPumpkinComics: The Seer!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^Edited By Kronus88  
> Have A Good Day My Demi-Gods!  
> ~_u *Kisses*  
> ^Note- I Have To Contribute Some How

**The Seer**. Oooooh boy! How I can express such a complex series that tries to mix action and character interaction? But let’s start with the beginning

 

  * **Story**



 

Rose Lalonde is the only daughter of a rich scientist, who likes to spend her days getting drunk. One day she receive the game "Sburb" and decide to play it. After getting almost killed by a meteor, she find herself inside the game. Now, she has to help the Turtles that inhabit the Land of Light and Rain to recover the missing fishes, but luckily she has the help of Jaspersprite, the sprite that she made merging the sprite with Jasper, her dead cat, and an Eldritch Princess doll, that will assist her, right… RIGHT? No, no he doesn’t. Even though he’s friendly enough to assist her during her quests, he isn’t always a reliable sources of information (because Jasper is a cat), so Rose doesn’t always know what to do. One day, however, she began to receive some letters from a girl that calls herself “grimAuxiliatrix” who helps her many times and ends up to became her friend. One day Rose accidentally blows up an important item and gets stuck in a dangerous situation, until she got contacted by "Doc Scratch", a mysterious being that offers his help into completing her quest. Although “grimAuxiliatrix” tell her to not trust that guy, she decides to trust him anyway. And this was a horrible idea. Some time after their alliance Scratch ask her to make some (cursed) magical needles that will make her invincible. What he doesn’t say is that once she wields them she will get possessed by some demonic creatures, turning her into a murderous evil dark lord. Six months later the planet is ravaged by the monsters that she enslaved and littered by the bodies of the Turtles that she tried to help. In this wasteland “grimAuxiliatrix”, now known as "The Hooded One". She then starts her search for Rose Lalonde with Jaspersprite, who feels guilty for not helping his owner. The next issues are a massive slaughter fest of monsters thanks to her chainsaw.Yes, chainsaw. With the Hooded One who sawed all the enemies who where trying to stop her. It was filled with blood, body parts and fast-packed action. It is revealed also that the Hooded One is a Troll, like Vriska, but with different horns and a much gentle personality, at least for her friends. Her real name is Kanaya Maryam and its reveled that there is more of them inside the game. After 10 Issues of blood fest, Kanaya finally meets Rose and tries to “put some common sense inside her possessed head.” It fails. After she gets captured by Rose, who wants to keep Kanaya as her personal slave, Jasper manages to save her and instead of hiding or running away, he helps Kanaya at defeating the stronger monsters and in there epic fight against Rose. Unfortunately, she seemed unbeatable. Until Kanaya decides to saw down the needles, breaking Roses curse and freeing her of demoniac possession. The series concludes with Rose, now back to normal, with Kanaya and Jaspersprite making the planet (slowly) back to normal.

 

  * **Characters**



 

  * **Rose Lalonde** : the main character, for the second part of the series. She’s more mature than the other kids, since her mother is drunk most of the time and a little bit sarcastic, but she is a good person. Nonetheless, she fears that she will become like her mother(that she dislikes) and has some problems controlling her emotions. Because of this, she gets easily manipulated by Doc Scratch, that turns her into a evil creature that loves destruction. She than sufferance the nickname “Grimdark Rose”. This name was chosen by the fans.
  * **Jaspersprite** : a sprite merged with Jasper, the deceased cat of Rose and an Eldritch Princess Doll. He is a friendly and disponible to help her owner, but since he is a cat, even if merged with a sprite and an eldritch doll, he is rarely helpful in giving information, thus accidentally letting Rose making mistakes. Because of this he blames himself for the corruption of Rose during the second part and ends up helping Kanaya, hoping to save his owner before it’s too late.
  * **Kanaya Maryam** : A troll that contacted Rose some time later as she begins her session. She is very similar to Rose and knows a lot of important information about Sburb. Because of this, she decides to share it with Rose, becoming her best friend. When Rose later gets corrupted by Doc Scratch, she starts to wear a fancy and elegant outfit and names herself "The Hooded One”. She also starts to wield a chainsaw as a weapon, revealing herself as an excellent fighter. It’s hinted sometimes that she might know Vriska and is searching her.
  * **Doc Scratch** : The main antagonist of this series. He contacted Rose telepathically after she destroyed an important item and then offers his assistance. He later tricks her asking her to make a pair of (cursed) needles that turns her into a monster and he uses her to do his bidding. When Kanaya saws the needles he starts to scream and, apparently, dies. He is never seen in this series, but he appears in the Sburb Alpha series "Midnight Gang" as the main antagonist.
  * **Turtles** : The inhabitants of the Land of Light and Rain. They are easily scared and cowards.
  * **Monsters** : The same monsters that tried to kill John, but dressed differently. They start to work for Rose after she became evil.
  * **Grimdark Rose** : The evil version of Rose Lalonde. She's an evil tyrant that loves death and destruction. She also has a slightly disturbing interest in Kanaya and a project to make her slave. Although she states that she is doing these things because she want to, Grimdark Rose is in truth completely under Doc Scratch control and he plans to get rid of her once he no longer need her powers.



 

  * **Review**



 

The Seer isn’t an easy comic to read. Although it is an action series, its main focus is the character interaction. This might be not easy to “see” in the first issues, but when Kanaya appears, the interaction between them became the main focus. At least in the first part of the series. After the corruption of Rose the action gets cranked up to eleven with tons of fights, violence and blood… But the character interaction between Rose and Kanaya remains an important part of the story. This interaction is depicted in a realistic way, with them that they start to slowly know each other after a rocky beginning and "slowly" becoming friends, if not something more. It’s not a perfect relationship, through: Rose has some issues that she tries to hide, and that Doc Scratch used to reach his objectives. Doc Scratch is a perfect villain: he is a complete bastard that can incredibly control person and make them do his bidding and speaks in half-truths (he convinces Rose to use an extremely dangerous pair of needles infused with dark magic promising her that she would become more powerful, but he didn’t tell at her that she will become evil). I consider this series to be one of the best one, but I don’t think that many people will think the same. When it was first published The Seer was one of the least popular comics in the series, and it was the first one to be closed down. I personally think that you should read this comic if you’re a fan of stories that put a lot of emphasis on interaction between characters, otherwise you will find most of the issues boring (although the second part is more action focused). Maybe this is the reason why this series, when it was adapted for the TV as the first part of season 2 of Homestuck, was heavily shortened and edited to be more appealing for the audience (and to tone down the violence of the second part). Anyway, next time I’ll talk about Striker, an action series about a boy and his quest to become an hero! See ya next time!

 

Ps: the song that I choose this time is a famous one that was used for an unlucky superhero movie called Daredevil… [BRING ME TO LIFE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM)

>:-3D

<Edit: or instead [Kalafina's Magia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwquipMpsiQ) AKA the ending of Madoka Magica!>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wake me up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (I can't wake up)  
> Wake me up inside  
> (Save me)  
> >:-3D  
> >:-3D  
> >:-3D


	4. **ANNOUNCEMENT**

Nya! I'm JERRYBERRY96 and I'm writing an original story called V0ID OPERA. I'll post it with my other name Jerr Bear and it's a fantasy story set in a macroverse (an universe made of many other universes) and it will tell the story of a group of monster hunters that are trying to stop the Empiress to spread her dark powers. I've almost finished writing the first chapter and once I finish I'll publish it and continue to write this fanfic. Bye!

24/10 I. F***KING. DID. IT. I completed the chapter. I'll post it with the name 1(ONE) Shot(S)-VOLUME 1: V0ID OPERA and it will be part of 1(ONE) Shot(S), my anthology of one shots! Here is the link:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8371132

Bye!


	5. Episode Three: Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I will talk about the coolest cool kid in all SBURB and his adventure! Enjoy my review of Strider, and don't forget to see my original work V0ID OPERA! The link is down there:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8371132
> 
> Bye!

Disclaimer: I tried to make a rap review of Strider, but I failed miserably. Because of this I decided to make a normal review of this comic book. Let’s talk now of the story.

 

 

  * ****Story****



 

 

Strider opens with Dave Strider, the “Coolest kid of all Texas”, who is preparing himself to play Sburb, when a crow enter inside his house and steal the game’s disks. After an ill attempt to recover them, that ends with an impaled crow and the disks lost forever, he decides to steal his bro’s copy of Sburb. After an epic three-issues long fight between him and his Bro on the roof of their house Dave gets his ass beaten by Bro, who then gives him his copy of Sburb. After installing the game he merge his sprite with the impaled crow and, thanks to the help of his Bro, who _chops in half the meteor that is going to destroy his house_ , he find himself in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. He then tries to merge his sprite with Bro’s creepy doll, Lil Cal, but a future version of him appears out of nowhere and, to prevent his younger counterpart to make a mistake that will haunt him for the next two months, merge himself with the sprite, becoming Davesprite. They then starts their quest to reach Hephaestus, the denizen of his planet, fighting numerous monsters during their adventure. During their quest they stumble into Terezi, a blind troll that offers to help him, but Dave initially refuse. Later, after his stubbornness cause him to almost kill himself too many times, he decides to accept her help and form an alliance. After this event the series changes from a story-arc type of series into an episodic one, with each one of the episodes independent from each other, in which Terezi either try to train him or send him on a quest. The series switch back to the story-arc type during the last issues, with the Lich Queen Arc. This story arc begins with a flashback that reveals that, during one of his quest, Dave has accidentally caused an unfortunate series of events that have awakened a secret boss that is almost as powerful as a denizen, the Lich Queen, who starts to destroy the planet. Without any chance to defeat her, Terezi and Davesprite decide to prepare an escape plan from the planet, but Dave make them notice that if they leave the planet all his inhabitants will die, but Terezi tell him to shut up. Dave, tired of being commanded by her, grabs his sword and decide to fight the Queen. He, obviously, gets beaten lots of time, but he keeps fighting until Terezi and Davesprite decide to help him, but with the same results. Dave then decide to strike her again and gets launched towards a mountain, when he decides to use the timetables that Davesprite gave him to came back in time again and again, until the Lich Queen is defeated for good. Everyone congratulates with him, including Terezi, that tells him that he is now a real hero… and tell him that from the next day he has to complete ten missions instead of the usual five, much to his annoyance. Then the story skips to THREE YEARS LATER, with a 16 years old Dave who, along Davesprite and Terezi, travel to the Land of Frost and Frogs because if he want to reach his denzen he has to complete a mission there. And so it begins The Reunion…

 

 

  * **Characters**



 

 

  * Dave Strider: know also as “cool kid”, Dave is the coolest kid of all Texas and main protagonist of Strider. He likes to make music and dueling with his Bro. Although he seems to idolize his brother, he has an inferiority complex and seriously wants to become like him (which might not be a positive thing). He fights with swords that he accidentally break, continuously.
  * Bro: a cool dude that has a puppet fetish and a great love for the Japanese culture. He appears at the beginning of the series and fights Dave, as he usually does. After kicking his ass in an epic 5 issues long battle he saves his lil bro ass from the meteor that is crash landing on his house by cutting it in half. Then he disappears from the series, apparently because he wasn’t teleported with Dave in the game, but in Chronicles of Skaia is revealed that he managed to follow his bro and, instead of helping him, began to travel around the planet and fought monsters until Grandpa Halley found him.
  * Lil Cal: a creepy doll, that’s it. Yes, in the original comic series this creepy-ass doll is just a normal doll. In an alternate timeline Dave makes the mistake of merging with his Crowsprite, creating Calsprite, an incredibly annoying and dangerous being that annoys Dave to the point that he came back in time to prevent his creation.
  * Davesprite: Originally a crow merged with Dave’s sprite, he merged with an alternate Dave that made the mistake of creating Calsprite. He is very helpful and tries to turn Dave in a hero and give him a big amount of self-esteem. He fails to accomplish both objectives at first, but at the end of the series, with the help of Terezi, he manages to reach his objectives and, instead of going away, he decided to remain with Dave.
  * Terezi Pyrope: manipulative, obsessed with justice, civil, flirty and a little bit sarcastic and sadic: that’s Terezi. She appears for the first time shortly after Dave land on his planet and offers to help him in his quest, but he refuse and so she disappeared, but only after she raided his fridge. Later the two decide to work together, with her becoming his “master” and “sensei”, while Dave becoming her “apprentice” (aka slave) who is forced to serve her and do everything she wants: from doing the laundry to completing a massive amount of terribly difficult missions. She is completely blind (apparently because she was involved in a freaky accident that caused the death of one of her friends and the paralysis of one another) and relies on her others senses, but mostly taste. Her sense of taste is so powerful that she can even taste emotions and colours, although this is considered disgusting by Dave.
  * Crocodiles: the denizens of the Land of Heat and Clockwork. Friendly but likes to bite Dave a little bit too much.
  * Monsters: the usual, except that they don’t become Dave’s ally.
  * Lich Queen: the main antagonist of Strider. She’s an optional side boss that can only be invoked if the player (aka Dave) collect an absolutely useless object hidden in a almost completely unreachable cave in the middle of an extremely dangerous lava lake that only an idiot will cross. Once this object is taken a series of small events that can be easily ignored happens and, in the end, she appears in the middle of the planet, ready to destroy it. Dave managed to defeat her after a massive battle that proves that Dave is truly an hero. In a Sburb Alpha comic is revealed that there is another way to invocate her and is by scratching (AKA resetting) the game. And that there are worst beings than her.


  * Review



Strider is an action comic. A good action comic, with good characters, humor and action sequences. But I don’t think that it truly stands out from the other action comics that flooded the 90’s market and the lack of story arcs (there are only 3:  _ The Beginning, Sprites and Crows  _ and  _ Rise of the Lich Queen.  _ The rest of the comic book is composed by “filler episodes” that have little impact on the story) penalize it. The series however, was a good success in his days, and even become the most successful of Sburb during the last story arc, and nowadays it has been republished many times in paperback format in a super edition that includes the whole Seer comic AND there are a lot of people that still enjoys this comic book. Unfortunately, the other comic that was part of the launch line never achieved a similar success…

As a song to describe this series I have choose “ [ Eye of the Tiger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z5-P9v3F8w) ”. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT EPISODE: JADE N' BECK!  
> AND IF THIS IS NOT THE TRUE NAME I'LL CORRECT IT.


	6. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on WhatPumpkinComics: the Review  
> WE ARE BACK  
> BITCHES!

[I'm Back! I'm Back! I'm Ba-a-a-a-ack!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsUXAEzaC3Q) Aw men it has been a lot of time since I updated this story so... HERE I AM! Anyway, I have a couple of things that I have to say:

1) I'm writing the next chapter and I'll publish it soon. I hope

2) The next episode of 1(One) Shot(S) will be called OVA and is almost finished. Also, I'm writing chapter 2 of V0ID OPERA and trust me a loooot of cool shit will happen. Now I'm going to change some things in the previous posted chapters so please read them again from the beginning.

Sayonara!

JERRYBERRY96

BTW: to celebrate the event there you are some songs to party!

  * [Junior Senior-Move Your Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPlQpGeTbIE)
  * [The Living Tombstone-Squid Melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rmea5ET_n9g)
  * [GUMI & Rin-Luvoratorrrrry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG2I17Zm8kI)
  * [MIKA- We Are Golden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEhutIEUq8k)



 


End file.
